


Professor Malfoy likes it Dirty

by jrayoh23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrayoh23/pseuds/jrayoh23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts newest Potions Professor, has a crush (a sex-dream-induced-crush) on Hogwarts very own Herbology Professor, Neville Longbottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Malfoy likes it Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, obviously. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just like to write about them kissing and stuff. 
> 
> This is just a fun, sexy piece. I hope you all enjoy it.

Draco made his way to the greenhouse, the one where they hold those blasted Mandrake's, in search of the Herbology professor. After only a month on as the Potions professor, Draco’s life had taken a dramatic turn. The drama: he had the hots for the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom. 

As students, Draco had never particularly noticed Neville, other than to poke fun at him and his Gryffindor morals, or the fact that he couldn't get a spell to stick even if he were using a sticking charm. Well, at least he didn't pay him much attention until seventh year. But at that point, Draco was expecting to be dead, so feelings weren't exactly number one on his radar. Now, almost five years after the fact, Neville and his now bulging biceps were haunting Draco’s dreams and it was making him furious. How dare Neville Longbottom occupy so much of his mind. 

So, Draco got drunk. A bit of Firewhiskey never hurt. It was good for the nerves. Draco, now properly buzzed was searching for Professor Longbottom because he was going to tell him to stop being so damned distracting. Yes, that would work. Then Draco could have some peace again. 

As the students were mostly gone home for Christmas, Draco felt this was the best time to corner Neville and tell him that walking around covered in mud is distracting and that he must stop immediately. Draco wasn't sure if he could handle having one more dream in which Neville was dressed in nothing but a green apron, covered in mud. Draco was quite annoyed that each morning started with a quick wank in the shower with thoughts of Neville bent over in front of him, so he was going to end it. 

“Longbottom, show yourself!” Draco slurred the words together and stumbled into the greenhouse. He leaned himself against a counter and felt a bit dizzy. 

“Draco, is that you?” Neville called from behind some Mandrake’s. Draco couldn't help but notice that mud was caked all along the man’s jawline and Neville’s five o’clock shadow was coming in, creating just the right amount of stubble to look sexy. 

“You need to stop waltzing about the castle with mud caked all over yourself,” Draco demanded in the most firm voice he could manage. 

“I’m sorry what?” Neville asked, brushing his hands off on his green apron. The same apron Draco always imagined Neville wearing in the dreams. The motion itself was distracting as the muscles in Neville’s forearms tightened slightly. And Draco wondered what those arms would feel like wrapped around his body.

“The dirt. It needs to stop,” Draco gulped. He felt his face flush and turned to look out the greenhouse window in hopes that Neville hadn't caught him staring at those mud-caked arms. 

Neville walked over to Draco and stood directly behind him, so close, that Draco could feel the warmth of Neville's breath when he whispered, “I'm the Herbology professor, you know? Dirt is part of the job.”

“I think it is very much in your means to shower on occasion, so as to rid yourself of the dirt before you waltz about the castle,” Draco said and stood as still as he could manage, fixing his stare on the window pane as if it was the most interesting window pane in all of existence. Anything to shift focus from the fact that Neville was leaning in closer to Draco now and Draco felt his cock harden much more quickly than he would have liked. 

“Thinking of me taking showers often, are we?” Neville whispered again, but this time letting his lips brush up against Draco’s earlobe. The gesture was small, but Draco’s heart pounded against his chest and his cock pulsed against the fabric of his pants. Neville pushed himself flush against Draco now, letting the hardness of his own cock push up against Draco’s ass. 

“No…no, stop. That is not the point,” Draco pushed himself away from Neville, though Merlin knows why because if he was being honest, this is exactly what he had wanted. He wanted to shove Neville up against his work table and kiss all the places on Neville’s body that were covered in dirt. 

Neville spun around to face Draco straight on. Neville smiled coyly and then bit his bottom lip before asking, “And what exactly is the point then, Professor Malfoy?”

“It’s…well, it’s…the point is you need to wash up more often. The dirt is distracting…I mean disgusting and brutish,” Draco’s face blushed properly now because he was sure Neville had just winked at him. 

“Ah, you’re probably not used to getting a little…dirty,” Neville spun around and leaned forward on his work table. He arched his back slightly, poking out his ass enough that the fabric of his pants were pulled tight. As Herbology professor, Neville rarely wore robes, so every curve of his body was visible under the tight cotton of his clothing. It was enough to make Draco’s cock stir and that made Draco very grateful that he was wearing his robes, so that Neville couldn’t see the apparent arousal of his cock. 

“Sorry, what?” Draco muttered, the burning of the Firewhiskey warmed his stomach and gave him the confidence to continue on with the conversation despite the fact that his ever-growing desire to bend Neville over and fuck him was doing nothing to quite itself. He was completely undone in the face of the mud-covered Herbology professor who was now facing him again, one hand resting over the bulge of his cock. 

“I said…you aren't used to getting dirty, are you?” Neville asked. The man looked at Draco in the most seductive manner. He arched his eyebrow, licked his lips and then took the hand that had been resting over his cock and gave it a light squeeze. 

Merlin’s beard, Neville was trying to destroy him, Draco thought. Trying to compose himself, Draco attempted to lean on one of the workbenches, but missed it entirely and ended up stumbling forward, straight into those mud-caked forearms. Draco looked up at Neville who was still holding on to him and said, “I don't know to what you are referring.”

“I bet if you let yourself, you’d like to get a bit dirty…” Neville’s face was inches away from Draco’s and the sweet outdoors smell of dirt and leaves filled his lungs. Draco watched Neville’s lips part. Watched the man’s eyes flutter closed slowly, before his lips were moving toward Draco’s own lips which were now pursed in anticipation. 

Draco thought how Neville’s lips were warm and tasted like the Earth and Draco decided he wanted to be buried in those lips. Neville moved slowly and with purpose, softly sucking on Draco’s bottom lip. Pulling it in with agonizing gentleness, biting down only enough to elicit a whimper from Draco. Their bodies were warm against each other and Draco felt himself pushing in closer to Neville, letting his hands rest on the man’s chest. Neville kept his arms wound tightly around Draco’s body, slightly lifting him off of the ground.

Lifting a hand to reach behind Neville’s neck, Draco pushed in a bit harder, opening Neville’s mouth enough to slip his tongue inside. He let his tongue slide gently over Neville’s tongue and then pulled back and let his tongue ghost over Neville’s full lips. 

Neville loosened his grip from around Draco’s body and moved his hands to the front of Draco’s robes, pulling it loose and letting it drop to the ground. Draco’s heart started pounding hard against his chest and he felt dizzy while Neville ran his hands down Draco’s torso, touching him, but only enough to tickle his skin. 

Breaking free of the kiss, Draco caught his breath briefly before resuming the kissing, except now his was making good on his promise to himself and kissing all the places where mud was caked on Neville’s face, jaw, and neck. It was a fevered collection of kisses. It was fast and a bit rough and in the end, Draco had pushed Neville’s back against the desk. 

Neville made quick work of tugging at the buttons of Draco’s shirt, exposing Draco’s pale chest to the moonlight that was now shining into the greenhouse. In the midst of his fevered attempt to cover Neville with kisses, Neville had managed to remove his own apron and shirt, as well as Draco’s shirt, leaving them chest to chest, and again mouth to mouth. 

Draco was brimming with desire now. His cock was pulsing at each brush of skin on skin. He was sure that Neville could feel his cock pressing between them, as he could feel Neville’s cock on his thigh. 

Finally, Draco let instinct take over and kissed his way from neck to navel, stopping himself at the beginning of a small trail of brunette hair leading into Neville’s trousers. Draco fumbled with the belt buckle and then the buttons, until he was face to face with the soft cotton of Neville bulging briefs. 

Draco paused for a moment to marvel at the sheer size of the cock Neville had been hiding in those trousers all these years, but then quickly snapped out of his stupor and laid a kiss on the fabric of Neville’s briefs. Neville moaned quietly and tangled his hands into Draco’s hair. 

This gave Draco confidence to continue what he intended to start, so he nipped at Neville’s hip and then took the waistband of Neville’s briefs between his teeth and pulled them slowly down to Neville’s ankles. Once at the ankles, Draco began littering kisses over Neville’s body until he was back up at Neville’s cock which he took into his mouth. Draco let the taste of Neville’s cock fill him. It was earthy like the rest of his body, salt and dirt. 

There were soft, staccato moans coming from Neville as Draco sucked gently on the head of Neville’s cock. Draco then let his hands run up Neville’s thighs and around to Neville’s ass. The muscles in Neville’s ass tensed slightly and Draco moaned into Neville’s cock. The hands that had been tangled in Draco’s pale blond hair were now slowly pushing Draco into Neville’s groin, begging him to take the entire cock in him mouth. 

Draco slid his mouth up and down the shaft of Neville’s cock, stopping at the head occasionally to slip his tongue around it. And before Draco knew it, his mouth was filling with the warm, sticky evidence of Neville’s orgasm. He felt Neville’s body jerk and twitch and then go slack against the workbench. 

Always in control, Draco stood up and licked his lips, savoring the saltiness of Neville on his tongue. It was a sobering experience and now all Draco could think about was the throbbing of his own cock. 

“Apparently you do know how to be dirty, Professor Malfoy,” Neville said breathily with a slight tone of mockery when he called Draco ‘professor.’

“It would seem so,” Draco said. No sooner than Draco stopped talking did Neville crash a fevered kiss on Draco’s lips. It was all teeth and tongue and it was desperate. Draco let Neville slide his tongue into his mouth slowly. He let Neville pull their bodies together again, bare skin on bare skin, cock against cock and Draco felt himself whimper in want of an orgasm. 

“Seems Professor Malfoy needs a release, yeah?” 

“Mmm,” was all Draco could manage to get out of his mouth, which was otherwise occupied with kissing and biting along Neville’s neck. 

“Would it please the Professor if I bent over and let him fuck me?”

“Mmmmfffyes,” Draco’s reply was muffled by the sudden kiss Neville pulled him into. Then Neville licked Draco’s bottom lip, slowly. After, Neville pulled back and winked again before turning around and laying himself over the work bench, arse in the air, waiting. 

“Will you be gentle, Professor Malfoy?”

“No,” Draco growled hungry for Neville in the most carnal way. 

“Good,” Neville said and then whispered a quick lubrication spell and Draco felt his fingers go slick. With that, Draco let his fingers find Neville’s arse and he circled his index finger around his entrance, slowly. Neville began moaning. Draco was nearly panting like an animal in heat. After a few minutes of fingering Neville’s arse, Draco finally cast a lubrication spell on his cock and started to push in, slowly at first and then a bit quicker until he was deep inside of Neville. 

At first he just stayed there, letting himself feel Neville around him, listening to the laboured breathing of the Herbology professor, and then obeying Neville when he moaned for Draco to move. 

Draco began thrusting against Neville, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the greenhouse. Draco felt his orgasm building with each thrust. He felt it building with each moan that escaped Neville’s mouth, with the arch of Neville’s back, with the way Neville’s hips felt in his hands as he gripped tightly, pulling Neville into his thrust. Draco released himself into Neville before he realized what was happening. 

The pair collapsed on the workbench, covered in dirt and sweat. Draco smiled to himself and whispered, “Seems I like dirt more than I realized.”

“Dirt likes you too, Draco,” Neville said as he turned to Draco. The pair smiled at that and Draco decided that it was quite all right with him if Neville continued waltzing around the castle covered in dirt, so long as he let Draco fuck him like this regularly.


End file.
